mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Maid Sama!
Hakusensha Tokyopop | publisher_en = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = LaLa | first = December 2005 | last = | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} J.C.Staff | licensor = Sentai Filmworks, Anime Network | network = TBS BS-TBS, Animax Asia Animax India | network_en = | first = April 1, 2010 | last = September 23, 2010 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Maid Sama! episodes }} Maid Sama!, known in Japan as is a shōjo manga series by Hiro Fujiwara. It is currently serialized in Hakusensha's monthly shōjo manga magazine, LaLa. There are currently 8 published volumes under the Hana to Yume Comics imprint in Japan. In their Anime Expo 2008 panel, North American publisher Tokyopop announced its various newly licensed series and that Kaichō wa Maid-sama! would be titled Maid-sama!. An anime adaptation began airing on April 1, 2010. Plot Seika High School, once an all-boys school notorious for its wild students and for generally being a terrifying place for girls, has recently become a co-ed school. With the female population still a minority and living in fear of the over-the-top antics of the males, Misaki Ayuzawa takes it into her own hands to reform the school and allow the girls to feel safe in the rough environment. Training, studying and even becoming the first female student council president of the school, Misaki has gained a reputation among the male students body as an uptight boy-hating dictator and as a shining hope for the teachers and fellow female students. However, despite her tough-as-nails appearance, she secretly works part-time at a maid cafe in order to support her family. Unfortunately, her hard-earned reputation is threatened when the popular, attractive, and somewhat impassive Usui Takumi takes an interest in her after discovering her in a maid uniform after school. Media Drama CDs A drama CD for Kaichō wa Maid-sama was released in Japan and Philippines. Anime The October 2009 issue of LaLa announced that a television anime adaptation of the series would be produced. It will be broadcasted in TBS and BS-TBS during Spring 2010.http://fujihiron.jugem.jp/?eid=213 The April 2010 issue of LaLa revealed the broadcast date to be on April 1, 2010 at 1:55 midnight. The adaptation was also present at the Tokyo International Anime Fair with Ayumi Fujimura, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Kana Hanazawa and Yū Kobayashi's attendance. The Anime Network has announced that they will stream the series in the U.S. and Canada on their online player, starting with the first episode for premium subscribers premiering on June 15 and for registered members two days after. New episodes will premiere on Thursdays. The staff list was announced and Hiroaki Sakurai directed the series with series composition done by Mamiko Ikeda who previous worked in the series composition for Emma: A Victorian Romance series and most recently the Rental Magica series and Hanasakeru Seishōnen while the animation character designs by Yuki Imoto and music composed by Tōru Motoyama. The series was animated by J.C.Staff who previously worked on Honey and Clover and Nodame Cantabile. Ayumi Fujimura and Nobuhiko Okamoto took on the role of Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui respectively. References External links * * * [http://www.hakusensha.co.jp/maidsama/ Maid Sama!] at Hakusensha * [http://www.tokyopop.com/product/2638/MaidSama/1 Maid Sama!] at Tokyopop * [http://www.tbs.co.jp/anime/maidsama/index-j.html Maid Sama!] at TBS Category:Shōjo manga Category:Tokyopop titles Category:Anime of 2010 Category:School anime and manga Category:Sentai Filmworks de:Maid-sama es:Kaichō wa Maid-sama fr:Kaichou wa maid-sama! ko:회장님은 메이드 사마! ja:会長はメイド様! ru:Kaichou wa meido-sama! zh:學生會長是女僕